


Untitled

by firelakie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta is irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Felix disliked Billy Keikeya. Only, it wasn't that he didn't like him; he loathed him.

Any sane person would be able to name what sent them into revulsion about a person. Felix, however could not.

Nevertheless, every time the president's aide entered the CIC under the pretext of requiring some technical communications expertise from Dee, Felix eyed him with much scrutiny. This time, he groaned quite audibly.

"Gaeta," Colonel Tigh shouted.

He blinked and refocused his attention on the handful of reports his superior offered him.

As Billy sauntered off, done with the Officer Dualla, Tigh leaned over toward Felix. "I can't stand that kid."


End file.
